Caroline Aaron
Caroline Aaron played Connie Williams in the season four Grey's Anatomy episode Let the Truth Sting. She also played Stephanie Gibson in the season three Private Practice episode War. Career Filmography *''Final Vision'' (2017) *''Bitch'' (2017) *''Breakable You'' (2017) *''I Am Be (short)'' (2016) *''Hello, My Name Is Doris'' (2015) *''Bound & Babysitting'' (2015) *''Planes: Fire & Rescue'' (2014) *''The Rewrite'' (2014) *''22 Jump Street'' (2014) *''Tuna'' (2013) *''Sex & Marriage'' (2013) *''21 Jump Street'' (2012) *''Our Family Wedding'' (2010) *''Meeting Spencer'' (2010) *''Love Hurts'' (2009) *''Finding Bliss'' (2009) *''Surveillance'' (2008) *''Love Comes Lately'' (2007) *''Nancy Drew'' (2007) *''My First Time Driving (short)'' (2007) *''Grilled'' (2006) *''Just Like Heaven'' (2005) *''Revenge of the Middle-Aged Woman'' (2004) *''Beyond the Sea'' (2004) *''Cellular'' (2004) *''A Day Without a Mexican'' (2004) *''Call Waiting'' (2004) *''Along Came Polly'' (2004) *''Two Days'' (2003) *''The Secret Life of Zoey'' (2002) *''Pumpkin'' (2002) *''When Billy Beat Bobby'' (2001) *''Joe Dirt'' (2001) *''Never Again'' (2001) *''Amy's Orgasm'' (2001) *''Nobody's Baby'' (2001) *''Bounce'' (2000) *''Lucky Numbers'' (2000) *''Running Mates'' (2000) *''An American Daughter'' (2000) *''What Planet Are You From?'' (2000) *''The Peter Principle'' (2000) *''Tuesdays with Morrie'' (1999) *''Anywhere But Here'' (1999) *''Dying to Live'' (1999) *''A Fine Day for Flying (short)'' (1999) *''Life in the Fast Lane'' (1998) *''Primary Colors'' (1998) *''Dinner and Driving'' (1997) *''Deconstructing Harry'' (1997) *''Weapons of Mass Distraction'' (1997) *''White Lies'' (1997) *''House Arrest'' (1996) *''The Boys Next Door'' (1996) *''Big Night'' (1996) *''Dad, the Angel & Me'' (1995) *''A Modern Affair'' (1995) *''Mixed Nuts'' (1994) *''Sleepless in Seattle'' (1993) *''The Pickle'' (1993) *''Husbands and Wives'' (1992) *''This Is My Life'' (1992) *''Dead and Alive: The Race for Gus Farace'' (1991) *''Alice'' (1990) *''Edward Scissorhands'' (1990) *''Crimes and Misdemeanors'' (1989) *''Working Girl'' (1988) *''Anna'' (1987) *''Heartburn'' (1986) *''O.C. and Stiggs'' (1985) *''The Brother from Another Planet'' (1984) *''Baby It's You'' (1983) *''Without a Trace'' (1983) *''Come Back to the 5 & Dime, Jimmy Dean, Jimmy Dean'' (1982) Television *''Adults Only'' (????) *''The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel'' (2017-2019) *''Madam Secretary'' (2017-2019) *''I Feel Bad'' (2018) *''The Good Cop'' (2018) *''The Good Fight'' (2018) *''Episodes'' (2014-2017) *''Doubt'' (2017) *''The Odd Couple'' (2016) *''Code Black'' (2016) *''Life in Pieces'' (2016) *''Transparent'' (2014-2015) *''Secrets and Lies'' (2015) *''The Millers'' (2014) *''Bad Teacher'' (2014) *''Instant Mom'' (2014) *''Franklin & Bash'' (2011-2013) *''Modern Family'' (2013) *''2 Broke Girls'' (2013) *''Up All Night'' (2012) *''Rizzoli & Isles'' (2012) *''Happy Endings'' (2011) *''Childrens Hospital'' (2010) *''Private Practice'' (2010) *''Players'' (2010) *''The Young and the Restless'' (2010) *''Desperate Housewives'' (2009) *''CSI: Miami'' (2009) *''American Dad!'' (2009) *''Monk'' (2009) *''Sex Ed'' (2009) *''Spang Ho: Something Fishy (short)'' (2009) *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (2008) *''Boston Legal'' (2008) *''Ugly Betty'' (2008) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2007) *''Entourage'' (2007) *''Brothers & Sisters'' (2007) *''Shark'' (2006) *''Girlfriends'' (2005) *''Head Cases'' (2005) *''Malcolm in the Middle'' (2004) *''One on One'' (2002-2004) *''Oliver Beene'' (2004) *''Miss Match'' (2003) *''Lucky'' (2003) *''Dragnet'' (2003) *''Curb Your Enthusiasm'' (2002) *''Less Than Perfect'' (2002) *''Greg the Bunny'' (2002) *''7th Heaven'' (2001-2002) *''Inside Schwartz'' (2001) *''The Mind of the Married Man'' (2001) *''Six Feet Under'' (2001) *''Family Law'' (2000) *''Gideon's Crossing'' (2000) *''Judging Amy'' (2000) *''Payne'' (1999) *''Tracey Takes On...'' (1999) *''The Practice'' (1999) *''NYPD Blue'' (1999) *''Ally McBeal'' (1999) *''Sex and the City'' (1998) *''Frasier'' (1998) *''LateLine'' (1998) *''Early Edition'' (1997) *''Hey Arnold!'' (1996-1997) *''Wings'' (1995-1997) *''Dave's World'' (1996) *''If Not for You'' (1995) *''Mad About You'' (1995) *''Empty Nest'' (1995) *''Law & Order'' (1991-1992) *''The Days and Nights of Molly Dodd'' (1989) External Links * * Category:Actors